Multi-colored electronic displays that are dynamically reconfigurable require substantial electrical power and are limited in the amount of fine detail provided, by the physical size of the light sources. For example, where phosphor elements are used, as in a television screen or computer monitor, the pixel size is generally no smaller than about 0.1 mm. This limits the resolution available, where much finer work is desired.
What is needed is a multi-color display system that can provide individual pixel contributions as small as 20-40 nm in diameter, that can be dynamically reconfigured in pattern and in color rendition, that has relatively low power consumption, and that can provide a frame rate comparable to that of a conventional television display system.